halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aggressor Sentinel
Untitled just me or do the sentinels look like the cut outs on the halo 3 server Fan Art Sentinel I remember seeing a piece of fan art depicting a sentinel from Onyx that the artist based of the text. I know fan art isn't canon in any real sense on most series, but there is precedent on Halopedia to use one. On the Harvest related articles there is a fan art of a cruiser in orbit over Harvest. Is there a way to incorporate this image into the Sentinel article? The only reason I don't post it here is I don't recall where I found the image; I believe it was first posted on the Bungie.net forums. -Lord Hyren 18:54, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Ally note With the recent edit to this page regarding Sentinels as allies, I guess I'd bring this up: With the exception of the ones on Onyx, sentinels seem to already be humanity-friendly, as the only times in the games you are attacked by them are when you are an elite and when 343GS tells em' to kill you. Yes, that's almost every time you see them, but still. Yeah, we don't have Marines on any levels with sentinel enemies to prove/disprove this... Unless maybe you pulled something fancy on "Sacred Icon." Check it, I'll sign a comment for the first time:4.245.4.122 02:22, 12 September 2007 (UTC) H3 Picture Should we get a picture of a Sentinel from Halo 3? They're shiny!Metaridley 14:30, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I know this post is old, but shouldn't we replace the infobox-picture with a Sentinel from Halo 3? I personally think this will look much better. Terror 20:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Sentinel Minor should we have a page for the basic silver sentinel? we have one for the sentinel major and with the species of the covenant we have a page for the species and one for each rank.Maiar 12:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Also, we need to devide the the article into theire major appearences because trying to summarise them all in one is resulting in inconsistency and convolution. like saying that only sentinel majors and the arks sentinels have shields. infact the only silvers WITHOUT shields are most of halo 2s and thats only beause with them they would render the majors pointless. Mini-Sentinel? I noticed something on the Halo 3 map Isolation. On forge i used a sniper rifle to shoot the sentinels like the ones pictured on the main article for target practice. I also noticed smaller flying things that looked like 1/3 of a sentinel, kinda like C shape with the empty space filled with blue light. They appeared to be moving in a straight line quite fast as opposed to patrolling like the main sentinels. ALso unlike the main sentinels they exploded in only one sniper shot, not two. What are these things and shouldn't they have thier own article or mention in this one if they're related? Gilgamesh the usurper 03:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :They are called Constructors.外国人(7alk) 04:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Weapon swaping! I was playing the covanant level and at the end I saw a sentinel that wasn't moving, I went over and the swap ally weapon thing came up so I did it and then I had a sentinel beam and the sentinel shot an infection form with a carbine shot!!! Has this happend before?!? <:o Yes, in Halo 2 there is an easter egg similar to this, where a Sentinel fired Needler rounds. And sign your posts on disscussion pages. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 23:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sentinel in Reach? I saw the picture of the sentinel at the top of the page. I could be wrong, but the graphics look like Halo:Reach. I did know there were forerunner structures in Reach because I read it in a preview so it's possible for sentinels to be in the game. But i was surprised the most by the fact there's a screenshot of it! Can someone please post a link if there are more of them? P.S.: If I'm wrong all along and that's just a Halo3 sentinel, please say so.Toen6 20:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's Halo Wars artwork I do believe! Elite B 21:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Really? It seems a bit to gritty for Halo Wars. And it doesn't look like artwork. Also I thought if seen every Halo Wars art on the official site at least once and would probably remember it.Toen6 21:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, that is the Halo 3-era Sentinel. :Really? Compare this picture with this one. I see a lot of diffrences: The barrel glows gold instead of not glowing at all. The lights of the first one glow brighter the the second. The second has more curved "arms" and they don't feature the small appendages at the ends of them.Toen6 21:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. I've found the actual artist of the picture and it's indeed a Halo Wars concept art. I didn't find it on the official site but on deviant art.Toen6 11:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Renaming/Moving I think we should move the page to Z-1500 Automated Systems Drone, rather than Aggressor Sentinel, seeing as it is the general practice on Halo Nation to use the designation, rather than the colloquial name. 21:40, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed! :Kind regards, 21:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC)